I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fly catchers and in particular to the field of fly catching traps having an inner truncated cone with a thin shell open at the bottom and the top. The top cone is surrounded by a outer cylindrical glass shell with a closed top. Water is contained in the space between the cone and the shell.
II. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 117,489 and U.S. Pat. No. 118,852 disclose a fly trap having an inner cone surrounded by a outer container with water contained in the space between the inner cone and the outer container. Both of the above cited patents disclose a fly trap that is supported in use on a flat horizontal surface and have a plurality of openings around the bottom edge of the trap to attract the flies to enter the cone. None of the above patents disclose a fly trap for catching flies having an outer container cylindrical in shape made entirely of glass with a closed top which can be disassembled for cleaning. The above referenced patents also do not disclose a means for suspending the fly catcher from an overhead support. The above listed U.S. Patents constitute the entire art of which the applicant is aware.